


These Are the Things That Make Hannibal Smile

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M, This is a crack vid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs to get better friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are the Things That Make Hannibal Smile

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/54866643908/will-needs-to-get-better-friends-i-cant-believe)

**Author's Note:**

> I got sucked into the fandom whirlwind that is Hannibal crack and can't get out. Don't look at me.


End file.
